


Darkness and Innocence

by Personaofthesoul



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Dragons, Fantasy, Gay, Gore, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaofthesoul/pseuds/Personaofthesoul
Summary: Kai and his siblings are princes and princesses of the ice kingdom.  Levi is a dragon who finds Kai broken and out of control. What caused Kai to go from smiling to destroying everything in his path? How will he react to seeing who Levi really is?I would like to add there will be sensitive content. I in no way mean for this to harm anyone and I hope I can avoid doing so. If a part gets to sensitive you may skip.





	Darkness and Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story, do not copy or steal.

Walking into the ice kingdom was breathtaking, even for those who lived there. It was a strange place, a place a normal person wouldn't be used to seeing. When you first climb up the mountain to get there, there are fields of wild plants and flowers you don't see in any other kingdom. Fruit of many different shapes, colors, and sizes can be seen hanging down from trees that look so much like cherry blossoms, that surround the outskirt of the entire ice kingdom region. The villages have a very beautiful and elegant touch to them, as their buildings are white with an icy blue gloss to them. The further you go into the region, you see crazier and unique looking plants and trees. The villages that surround the kingdom are covered in snow, as the trees are a gentle light shade of ash instead of brown, and the green colors are light blue. The trees an buildings can be seen with ice hanging down from it that look like crystals. The kingdom was beautiful, it looked as if the kingdom was really made of ice that can never melt. The kingdom was huge but also spacious, and shines brightly from either sunlight or moonlight. 

The villages were just as beautiful. Even the houses that belonged to the poor still looked quite nice, do to the fact the exterior can never get damaged. People were always lined up outside in every village, selling whatever they could. 

It was summertime and Queen Sibyl and her husband King Killian decided to take their children out to the fields right outside of their kingdom for a picnic. Thalia, the eldest child, who was seven at the time, was currently chasing butterflies while giggling happily. Kai, the second youngest who was four, was cuddled up to his mother, who was six months pregnant with their third child. Their father Killian was making lunch while Kai decided to take a small nap under the warm light. His beautiful silver hair laid softly across his cute chubby cheeks as his blue eyes were hidden in his slumber. Around thirty minutes of playing with the butterflies, Thalia quietly came over and sat in front of her mom.

"Mama, can you braid my hair back? It keeps getting in my face and I don't like it." She pouted softly.

"Yes my princess, just don't wake your brother up okay?" Sibyl smiled fondly at her baby.

Thalia nodded and sat down carefully and quietly, as the queen started doing her hair. It felt nice to Thalia, to feel her mom doing her hair. And Sibyl would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it either. Thalia has her dad's hair color, the darker silver, but her mom's hair thickness, while Kai inherited both his mom's hair color and thickness. Both also lucky to have their mom's light blue and gentle eyes.

"All done my little angel, now go play okay?" The queen said as she lovingly kissed her daughters cheek, as Thalia nodded and ran off to play more, her braid almost down to her knees. 

Sibyl started to rub her baby bump fondly, taking in the moment to have their entire family together alone and to be at peace. Killian came up behind her and hugged her carefully, wrapping his arms around their unborn child, gently kissing her cheek. 

"It's nice to be able to focus on you guys and not stuck on work. It's rare to be able to spend time with my wife and kids, and not be burden by the entire kingdom while doing it." Killian chuckled softly as Sibyl turned around and played with his hair.

"I agree my love, I've missed you so much, and I know the kids have too, especially Kai." She grinned softly.

"D-Daddy?" a soft gentle voice spoke.

Both parents turned to see Kai woke up from his nap. His right cheek puffier than his left as he had just been laying on it, which caused Sibyl to giggle softly to herself, thinking about how adorable he looks. When Kai locked eyes with his dad's eyes, he immediately jumped onto him and cuddled him tightly.

"Are you done with food dad? Can I help set up?" He giggled as his dad kissed his cheek before blowing a raspberry on it. 

"Yes my little king, but first, would you mind going to get your sister so we can eat?" Killian asked softly, brushing hair out of Kai's face, who nodded excitedly before running off into the field of flowers to go get his sister.

Sibyl sat up in the blanket and used her nondominant hand to support her, as Killian helped by placing a cushion behind her to lean on a little. He started putting their plates together and filled their cups up with marry juice, a liquid that comes from a plant called marry that's only found in the ice kingdom and is quite popular. Soft giggles of two kids can be heard getting louder and louder as soon Thalia and Kai appear, ready to eat and spend time with their family.

_

"Don't you dare go, Killian, you can't just go when you have a child on the way and another one sick!" Sibyl cried out, holding her bump protectively as she had a strong grip on her husband's arm.

"I'm so sorry my beautiful queen," Killian said as he held her cheek. "I really wish I could stay, I really do, but this war, it will bring down the water kingdom and soon ours and I can't just send our soldiers and not go myself. I wish I could stay, but we could lose our home, our children, for good." Killian frowned as he planted a soft kiss on his wife's lips, while also placing his free hand on her bump, feeling a soft kick. 

She hated how he was right. That the water kingdom needed backup, and that if they lost, they would be next. And with once less help, and if the denied to help, then they could go down too. She didn't want to lose her children and husband and her entire kingdom and home. She hated that he had to go, and she hated that another war has started. 

"J-just... Just be safe, please Killian, I couldn't bear it if I were to lose you." She spoke softly, holding in her tears. 

Thalia had her ear pressed up against the door, trying to hold in the tears herself. 

"I will, and I will stop by to say goodbye to Kai and Thalia before I go too ok," Killian promised as he finished packing all of his stuff. "I love you, Eade Sibyl, never forget that." He said before forcing himself leaving the room.

Thalia had managed to run back to her room and climb into bed before her dad left the room, picking up a book and pretending to read it. Killian visited her first, opening her door with a frown.

"When will you be back dad?" She asked sadly, putting the book down on her nightstand. 

"I don't know angel, I hope it's soon though," He said as he sat on her bed, holding her small hands in his as he continued. "But if I take a while to come back, will you look after your mom? And your siblings till I do?" 

"Of course dad, I promise I'll always look after them." She said, smiling, but only a little.

"Here, this was my mother's when she was alive, and I want you to have it in case you ever feel lonely," He said, pulling his hands away and pulling out a beautiful necklace, putting it on her. "I have one for your brother too, from my father, and I made one for your other little sibling." He said while kissing her head softly.

"I'll see you soon dad, okay?" She smiled, holding the necklace charm in her small hands, admiring it.

"See you soon my little angel," He said before leaving, closing the door gently behind him as he made his way to Kai's room. 

When he went inside he saw his son coughing and curled up, fighting a mean fever. 

"Hello my little king," He started as he knelt down to Kai's height, fixing the blankets on him. "Dad's going on a trip for a little while okay? But I pinky promise I'll be back soon okay?" He said, moving the small boys' silver locks out of his face as he weakly nodded. "Good, now rest my little king," He said kissing his head softly, before putting his necklace on the nightstand and leaving. 

"W-Wait!" a woman's voice shouted as Killian was about the leave. "Y-you never named the baby," She said sniffling, rubbing her bump. He placed his hands on both sides "Kayta for a girl, and Kyle for a boy," He smiled as they connected foreheads.

However, their moment was short-lived as he had to leave now. Sibyl watched her husband leave for war in tears, praying that she'll see him again.

\- 

It's been two months and Sibyl, who is currently pacing back and forth, is close to giving birth to her child. It's been a couple of months now, no new reports coming in from her husband, no new gifts. Kai is doing much better and is playing with his sister in the throne room.

"My queen," a man says, bowing when she looked at him before giving her a scroll. "This came from the battlefield, it's the list of the deceased and families that'll need help after finding out they lost their loved ones and a letter from my king also." He said as she took it. 

"Very well, you may leave now, thank you." She said, opening it up. He bowed one more time before leaving.

A frown formed on her face. The casualty levels were higher than she had hoped. She called over her assistants and told them to start gathering food and water and clothing for the injured and to prepare to handle the deceased. This was Sibyl's least favorite part of her job, it was to saddening. Once she was done with the list and appointing it to the others, she started reading the letter from her husband. 

"Dear my queen, I am very sorry for this war lasting two whole months, but I'm very glad to say we won. I'm hoping that we'll make it home in time to see our beautiful child be born. I'm glad Kai is doing much better and soon will learn how to use his abilities. I hope to see you soon, I love you. Sincerely, King Eade Killian"

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she rubbed her bump, glad her child's father will be there for their baby's birth. 

_

It's been two weeks and no one has returned home, and it's really starting to scare Sibyl. She sent out a search party to find them a week ago and no one has come back, until now. She sat on her throne sadly as her children sat in her lap, waiting for their father to come home when all of a sudden the hall doors barged open. The queen got startled and stood up as she put her kids down.

"W-we found them my queen, or r-really what was left. It seems that there was an ambush, and there were no survivors. We couldn't find the king's body, but we could his belongings covered in blood, along with a note and a wooden carving of a bird. I'm so sorry my queen" The messenger said as he placed the items down and left.

"N-no... How could this be," She said as she started crying, going to his belongings and opening the letter. 

"The soldiers and I set up camp in the forest for a while to regain our strength so we'll be a couple of days late and I apologize, and to make up for this I carved our child a mocking bird, so it'll always look after them. I can't wait to see you, and our kids. I miss Kai and Thalia so much, I miss their laughter and their cuddles. But most of all I miss waking up to you in bed, seeing your beautiful face shine so bright. Anyways I have to go, we have to find some food. I love you Sibyl, and tell the kids I love them too! Sincerely, King Eade Killian."

She broke down sobbing at the latter, falling to her knees as she held the carving close, one of the only things miraculously not covered in blood. 

"Mommy!" Kai yelled and ran over, along with his sister. 

Sibyl felt liquid flow down her legs, a feeling all too familiar. Kai freaked out, his young mind not understanding everything that was happening, however, Thalia knew, as she called out for a doctor. 

The entire medical staff rushed from the medical wing to the throne room, putting her on a stretcher and carefully bringing her to her room to give birth. Kai and Thalia followed, staying back and letting the doctors do their jobs. Sibyl cried out, pain from the loss of her lover, her soulmate, and pain from the baby. Thalia tucked Kai's face into her neck as he sobbed his eyes out, to much stuff happening at once for him to handle. 

Sibyl kept pushing and pushing, no matter how much mental pain she was in, she was not letting her child die from the trauma of a loss of another loved one. She yelled and cried out as she gave one big hard push, which knocked the wind out of her. She panted heavily as all of a sudden there was a cry. Kai looked up from his sister's shoulder as even she looked. 

The baby was a girl. A perfectly healthy baby girl who made it through term safely and is now welcomed into this world. 

The nurses quickly cut the cord and cleaned her up before handing her back to Sibyl, who held the little newborn girl close. 

"Hello little Kayta, you look so much like your father." She sniffled as the nurses finished cleaning her up.

Kai struggled to climb onto the bed and made it eventually, cuddling into her right side as Thalia cuddled into her other, watching their little sister breastfeed. 

"Dad's not coming home is he..." Kai sadly asked, holding the mocking bird carving in his small chubby fingers. 

Sibyl turned to him frowning, kissing his head gently. "No my love, he's not coming home," she spoke as Kai started crying again. Thalia looking down in her lap, processing what she's hearing, what's happening. Sibyl pulled them both close carefully and burped Kayta. 

"This is your baby sister Kai, Thalia, meet Kayta." She said rocking the newborn gently in her arms. "Kayta, this is your big sister Thalia, and your big brother Kai, who are gonna take very good care of you." Kai gave her the bird, which seemed to calm her down, and the three sat there and watched the baby.

_

"The loss we suffered the past few months have affected each and every one of us greatly, but that doesn't mean we ourselves lost. This war took a lot from us. Our children, our brothers, our fathers, our husbands, and in general our loved ones. All the soldiers who gave their lives for our freedom will get a proper burial and a proper funeral. For the families who were impacted by the losses and the war will get help from the kingdom. And for the soldiers that returned early and have no home, we will have a soup kitchen set up every Sunday in each village in this kingdom. And I know we lost our king, I lost my husband and the father to my children, but that doesn't mean we lost a ruler. I am still here to lead and to help." Queen Sibyl spoke to the people gathered around the kingdom. She gave her condolences personally to everyone who lost someone in the war, as many gave the same to her.


End file.
